


Palucina

by SpeedAngel



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, This is going to be very lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedAngel/pseuds/SpeedAngel
Summary: Just... Palucina...





	Palucina

Palutena sat on the couch in the smash mansion living room while watching the current fight that was going down on battlefield. The current fight that was going down was a fight between Lucina and Female Inkling. In her head, she was sure Lucina was going to win because she is one of the best players in Smash. The fight wasn’t the thing that was making her heart race, it was Lucina that was breathtaking. Palutena knew about her crush on the princess but didn’t do anything about because her past relationships did not go so well.  
Next to Palutena, Samus and Zelda were cuddling on the couch while sweet talking to each other, looking at the screen once before going right back to playing with each other. Zelda looked over at Palutena and saw that she was watching the screen with intensity. Knowing about her crush on Lucina, she scooted over to her and asked her, “Whatcha doin’?” in a teasing voice.  
Palutena jerked away from the screen blushing. “I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  
“I know you’re just watching it to look at Lucina.” Zelda said, “oh yeah why haven’t you asked her out yet?”  
Palutena opened her mouth to retort, before putting her head down in disappointment.  
“Palutena look at me!” Palutena looked at her while Zelda put her hands on Palutena’s shoulder, “If I had the courage to ask out Samus of girls then you should have the courage to ask out a girl that is probably interested in you!”  
Palutena’s eyes lit up with hope in her eyes. “You really think that I have a chance with her?”  
“Girl, you are a goddess. If anyone has a chance with her, it’s you.” She took her hands off Palutena’s shoulder. “You know what? After this fight, you need to go ask Lucina out, and that’s a demand!”  
Samus looked over to Palutena with a grin, “Yeah, that’s my girl!” Said Samus.  
Palutena looked scared but a few seconds later she looked at the screen with a determined look. “Ok, I will go ask her out,” Palutena said before walking over to the room where the contestants would go after every match.

Palutena walked through the hallway of the smash mansion, holding on to her staff like it was a lifeguard of some sort. She stopped in front of the door where Lucina would be waiting. She took a deep breath and opened the door to be greeted to a bunch of other smashers sitting in the waiting room, waiting for their turn to fight.  
She sat down in between Snake and Piranha Plant, waiting patiently for Lucina to finish her match. She fidgeted nervously in her seat, while also watching the battle.  
Currently, Lucina had a one stock lead against female inkling and it wasn’t too good for female inkling since Lucina was able to get a shield break on the inkling and getting a punish, sending the inkling far, but not enough to eliminate her. As inkling was trying to get back to the stage, Lucina ran off the stage and spiked inkling, ending the match.  
Palutena watched in awe and in nervousness as she was about to confess to her crush. Lucina came back to the waiting room and walked out the doors ready to go to sleep for the day before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Palutena looking at her with blushing cheeks.  
“Oh, hi Palutena.”  
“Hi, Lucina.”  
“Umm… did you need something?”  
“Oh… um well, I wanted to tell you something.”  
“Ok… what is it?”  
“Well, I just wanted to tell you that… you really destroyed that inkling… that… match.”  
“Hehe, thanks! I wouldn’t say that I “destroyed” her since she was a bit of a challenge, but thanks for the compliment!” Lucina said bashfully with a blush on her cheeks.  
‘Come on Palutena, just tell her how you feel. It shouldn’t be that hard’  
“Well, I should probably get going since I was going to head to bed after this match. Goodnight Palutena.” Lucina turned around to go to her room.  
“W-wait!” Palutena said, causing Lucina to turn around.  
“Huh?”  
“Lucina I… I like you.”  
Lucina stared wide-eyed at Palutena wondering if she had just heard what she thought she just heard. She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing seemed to come out. “Do you mean like… romantically?” She asked while blushing.  
Palutena nodded nervously while also blushing. “Do you feel the same way? I would understand if you didn’t feel the same way.”  
Lucina knew she had feelings for Palutena but put them away a long time ago since she thought for certain that Palutena didn’t like her back, but fortunately, she was very wrong.  
So, Lucina did the last thing that anyone there expected. She gave Palutena a kiss on her lips. It wasn’t a sloppy make out, but a simple peck on the lips. “Does that answer your question?” Lucina asked after pulling away.  
“Umm… y-yes it does.” Palutena said.  
“So would you maybe like to go out to dinner tomorrow?” Lucina asked.  
“Yes. I think that would be nice.” Palutena said with a smile on her face.  
“Ok well… goodnight.” Lucina said as she gave Palutena a kiss on her cheek  
“G-goodnight,” Palutena said before going back to her room for the night, thinking about how exciting her date with Lucina would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think so far in the comments!


End file.
